


Appreciated

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Appreciated

Clint is appreciative of a lot,   
Of things in his life.   
He appreciates his friends.   
He appreciates being given a,   
Second chance after all the horrible things,   
He has done.   
He appreciates the Trust,   
After being mind controlled.   
He appreciates his new teammates.   
Someone who watch his back,   
Just as he watches theirs.   
He appreciates their fauth,  
In his abilities.


End file.
